


The Sweetest Gift

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien invites her in, Christmas Eve, F/M, Hot Cocoa, Love Note, Marinette has a gift, Snowball Fight, Too much fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: A cozy night might be just what these two teens need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Comment on your thoughts, I love to hear what you guys think.  
> Thank you for reading!

Marinette was standing outside Adrien’s house, frozen.

She could do this. Just ring the door bell, and give the present, like last time. 

She was sure his fathers assistant would answer like last time and that would be that. But still, she was scared. This present…it would say a lot. And it would change everything.

But at least she didn't have to be there when he opened it. She reassured herself with this fact. Then she rang.

Adrien’s voice answered. “Hello?”

“Crap. Crap, crap, crap,” she muttered to herself. Of course this would happen. Of course this would be her luck.

“Hello,” the boy asked again.

“Uh-hey, Adrien, i-it’s me, Marinette. Your classmate. I sit behind you in class, at school. Alya’s best friend. I-“

Adrien interrupted her rambling with a laugh. “I know who you are, Marinette. Wait one second, I’ll let you in,” he said.

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “N-no really, I just wanted to drop this off,” she blurted, but it didn’t matter. He wasn't there anymore.

She groaned. How would she get out of this one?

A few seconds later and the gate was opening, Adrien standing in front of an open door.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he shouted to her, waving her over.

All worries vanished when she saw him standing there. “Merry Christmas Eve,” she called back as she started walking towards him.

He beamed at her when she reached him. “What brings you here, Marinette,” he asked not unkindly.

She thrusted the present to him in response. “This is for you,” she blurted.

Adrien looked shocked for a second, before he took it, a happy smile on his face. He turned and vanished for a second, and in that second Marinette panicked. 

Then he was back, present gone, and wrapping her in a tight hug. She felt herself flush as he whispered, “Thank you,” into her hair.

“It’s n-no problem, really,” she stammered.

He pulled back with a smile. “Would you like to come in,” he asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t want to intrude,” she began, but he stopped her.

“You won’t be, I’m home alone. Well except for the Gorilla-er, my bodyguard, but he won’t bother us. Besides it’s freezing out. I can heat us up some…actually I can’t. I can give you water, and a blanket?” He smiled nervously, and Marinette felt her heart jump at his kindness.

She also felt her heart break a little at the fact that he was home alone on Christmas Eve. She knew there was no way she could say no to him, so she smiled.

“On one condition,” she said.

Adrien cocked his head to the side, waiting.

“I make us hot cocoa,” she said.

Then he was beaming, and she felt her knees go weak at the brightness there. 

“As if I could say no to that offer.”

Then she was entering his house.

 

After Marinette made the hot cocoa(Which Adrien had tried to help with it. He hadn't done much except make Marinette stutter and fall for him a little more.), they settled on the coach engulfed in one huge blanket, so close Marinette could almost touch him. 

It was driving her crazy, obviously.

“So why are you home alone on Christmas Eve,” she asked, curiously getting the best of her.

Adrien’s ever present smile had disappeared, and he looked down, saying nothing.

Immediately Marinette was apologizing. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m sorry it was rude to ask, I’ll just go now if that’s what you want, sorry for wasting your time, I-“

He had cut her off by putting a hand over hers, a small, amused smiled on his face.

“No it’s okay,” he said.

Marinette was busy freaking out over the fact that he was holding her hand to think off much else. Then he pulled back, and she felt a wave of disappointment.

“My father is away for am important business meeting,” he said slowly. “And my mom…well she disappeared a while ago.”

This time, she was the one putting a hand over his. “I’m so sorry, Adrien,” she said.

He shrugged, like what can you do about it.

But Marinette was a strong believer in the fact that there was always something to do about it.

“Come on,” she said pulling him up.

He followed her. “Where are we going,” he asked.

“You’ll see.”

 

They ended up in the park.

There were families everywhere, smiling and making snow angels and having snowball fights.

There were carolers singing for everybody and nobody. 

There were friends smiling and drinking warm drink, huddled close on a bench.

There were couples walking, holding hands, and smiling, happy and in love.

And, her personal favorite, there were lights string everywhere, and ornaments in the trees, and a giant Christmas tree in the middle, completely deocarted, and surrounded by presents.

“Wow,” Adrien said, sounding breathless.

Marinette turned and sighed at his awed expression. She would do anything to keep this expression on  his face for just a little while longer.

He turned to her and noticed her staring, making her blush and look at the ground.

“How did you know about this,” he asked.

She smiled. “My parents and I come her every year. We couldn’t this year because the bakery was so busy, so I snuck out to drop off your present, and well now…here we are,” she said.

He looked at her, and she met his gaze, almost gasping at his intense gaze.

“Thank you,” he said, and she felt he was saying more than that on those two words.

She couldn’t take it, she had to do something. “Look over there,” she said pointing in the opposite direction. He did so, and she took that opportunity.

When Adrien turned back to her, Marinette was ready with a snowball in hand. She threw it at him softly so that it hot his chest. His shocked expression made her double over in laughter. 

Then Adrien was smirking. “Oh, you’re so on,” he said. 

Then they were chasing each other, throwing softballs.

It was so simple, and yet this act made Marinette happier than almost anything else could. 

Adrien’s constant laughter and smiles made her heart want to burst. It was almost too much.

“Okay, okay, you win,” he said after a while, a smile on his face.

“Hmm…maybe i’m not ready to win just quite yet,” she said teasingly.

His eyes went wide, and he tried to hide his smile. “Please, Marinette, I’ll do anything,” he pleaded, hiding his laughter.

She smiled. “Anything? Alright I’ll think of something and then let you know,” she replied.

Adrien nodded then began walking back towards her. 

Too late did she notice the hand hiding behind his back. 

Too late did she notice the devilish smirk on his face.

Too late did she turn to run, laughing his ahem out. He threw it at her, and it hit her shoulder.

This impact along with her attempt at running, made her fall backwards.

It happened slowly, and before she could hit the ground, strong arms wrapped around her holding her up.

Their laughter slowly died off, as they met each others gazes.

They were so close, and yet so far.

“You got me,” she whispered.

Adrien’s eyes went wide. “I think…maybe it’s the other way around,” he replied just as quietly. 

Marinette swore she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, as she leaned closer to him.

“Aw how cute. Young love,” someone called from near them.

Immediately they sprung apart.

“N-no, it’s not like that,” Adrien stammered.

Marinette had been ready to deny it as well, but the surety in his voice made her heart break.

Of course it wasn't that way.

After their blushed had disappeared, Adrien turned to her.

“Are you okay,” he asked, hesitantly.

Marinette nodded, putting a fake smile on her face. “Of course,” she said.

He looked like he didn't believe her. but she continued before he could say anything. 

“Let’s go back to your place, yeah? I left my purse there, and I should get it before heading home,” she said.

He nodded slowly, and together they headed back. 

 

When they got to her house, she wanted to make a quick exit.

“Thank’s for inviting me in, and then letting me take you out. I had a lot of fun,” she said, smiling warmly at him.

Adrien smiled back at her, just as kindly, and it made her stomach feel butterflies.

“Thank you for spending this afternoon with me, Marinette. It meant a lot,” he replied.

She stared at him for a second more, drinking him in. Then she nodded, and turned to go. 

“Wait,” he said, calling her back. “I forgot to open your present.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide, and she turned to stop him. But it was too late.

He had torn open the paper, and was pulling out a black coat. His eyes shone. “Wow, Marinette. Did you make this,” he asked.

She nodded shyly.

“It’s amazing,” he said, in admiration. 

“T-thank you,” she stammered. 

He put it down gently, before pulling her in for another tight embrace.

She hugged him back this time, sure her heart was about to explode form her chest. He pulled back, and tried it on with a smile.

Now was her chance. 

“I’m glad you like it. Merry Christmas Eve, again. I’ll see you later,” she blurted before rushing to the door.

His voice called her back again right as her hand reached the door knob.

“Oh and there’s a card.”

Her heart dropped.

“No Adrien don’t read that,” she shouted, but it was too late.

His eyes skimmed over the letter, and she felt her world come tumbling around her.

Because that card described her feelings for him very clearly.

 _Adrien,_ it said.

_I hope you like this coat I made especially for you. I put lots of love in it._

_I hope you think of me every time you wear it._

_You’re very special to me. I like you a lot, and I think about you all the time, ever since that day in the rain._

_You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, and I’m so glad you came into my life._

_I think I might love you._

_Love,_

_Marinette._

She was frozen to the spot, helps to do anything as his eyes slowly rose to meet hers.

He was silent and so was she.

 _What have I done,_ she thought.

There was nothing to do, nothing she could do.

And with every passing minute, the silence was becoming more unbearable.

Finally she decided there was nothing to love but go. 

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have written that. I'll just go,” she said, unshed tears filling her eyes. 

Before she could take one step however, his voice rang out.

“Is it true,” Adrien asked.

She met his gaze again. “What,” she said, dumbly.

“Is it true,” he repeated, taking a step towards her, then another. “Did you mean it?”

Marinette stammered through her sentence. “I-well, I mean of course-no, no, I mean- well yes, that’s what…,” she took a deep breath, nerves scrambled by the fact that he had been coming closer to her with every word that came out of her mouth. “Y-yes,” she managed. “It’s true.”

Suddenly he was standing right in front of her.

“You’re very special to me too, Marinette. And every time I see you, I think about how lucky I am to have you in my life ,” he said.

Marinette felt her breath leave her.

He didn't mean…he couldn’t mean…but maybe he did.

“Adrien,” she breathed. “I know what I want now. In exchange for me winning earlier.”

He hummed in response. “What’s that,” he asked.

She licked her lips. “A kiss.”

His eyes went wide, and he leaned back slightly. 

She tried to fix it immediately. “Y-you don’t have to, I didn’t mean-“

Then Adrien crashed his lips to hers.

She grasped his shirt pulling him  loser as his hands settled on her waist.

Marinette could live in this moment forever.

Nothing in her life had ever been as great s kissing Adrien, as being held in Adrien’s arms as-

He pulled back. “I think I might love you too,” he said, breathless.

As hearing those words.

She smiled, and pulled him back to her, kissing him again.

Marinette had never been happier.

(Neither had Adrien.)


End file.
